Friends:The One With The Reunion
by seananator
Summary: R&R , Monica and Chandler are living in their house with their kids,Joey's in LA, Rachel and Ross are on their honeymoon and Phoebe is living happily with Mike! Lets have a reunion.


**The One With The Reunion**

**Written by Seanaantor**.**Also check out my Tomb Raider fanfics** - http/ R&R

* * *

**2:30am Monica and Chandlers House**

Monica is stering in her sleep , tossing and turning and hitting Chandler.Chandler wakes up after Monica hits him in the face.

**Chandler:Ok this has got to stop!  
(Chandler whispers...)Monica...Monica...Monica wake up!  
(Now shouting)MONICA!**

Monica leaping out of bed!

**Monica:What?What?  
Chandler:You were doing it again!  
Monica:Doing What?  
Chandler:Oh did i not make it clear,IT! You were moving and hitting me in your sleep.  
Monica:Oh im sorry!**

Climbing back into bed gives Chandler a kiss on his cheek.

**Chandler:We have to do something about this?Whats up with you?  
Monica:I miss everyone! Phoebe hasnt been here in a week , Rachel and Ross are still on their honeymoon and Joey is in LA.  
Chandler:OK , tell ya what! We'll get everyone here for dinner one night and we'll have bundles of fun but for now Monica can i get some sleep please?  
Monica:Hmm...Thanks Chandler.  
Chandler:Yes yes now sleep!  
Monica:OK!**

Monica turning on her side and Chandler turning on his side they start to go asleep.Monica looks up to her ceiling and then turns to Chandler quitely.She lightly hits him on his face and quickyly turns on her side again trying not to laugh.Chandler waking up and staring at her says...

**Chandler:Were not having anymore kids!**

Chandler gets up and walks out with Monica having a face of disgust on her.

**Monica:Damn it!**

**(Friends Opening Theme)**

Chandler's and Monica's House.

**Monica:Ok so honey i thought i would ring everyone now, is that ok?  
Chandler:Yeah sure! When we having dinner?  
Monica:Em i dunno , i've just been cooking since 10:00 am this morning for no reason.  
Chandler:OK your the one with the hitting.**

Monica smirkly laughing at him turns and picks up the phone.

**Monica:Ill call Rachel.**

Dialing the number and putting the phone to her hear Rachel answers.

**Monica:Hi Rach!  
Rachel(blurred)H...Mo...i...ca.t...he...r...uo.  
Monica:Sorry what?  
Rachel:i'.l...ca...l...y.o..b..ac..k**

Monica hangs up the phone.

**Monica:Hmm must be something wrong with her phone!  
Chandler:What time is it?  
Monica: 2:40 .  
Chandler:Ah yes ! There in the air Monica , there plane dosent arrive back until 3:00 , well done for killing our friends.**

Monica shrugs!

* * *

**Phoebe's Appartment**

Phoebe had just sat down with Mike to have lunch and the phone rings.

**Phoebe:If thats someone looking for you saying you have stolen piece of bread , hang up!**

Mike looking at Phoebe weirdly answers the phone.

**Mike:Hello?  
Monica:Hello Mike,this is Monica!  
Mike:Ah! Hello Monica,You want Phoebe?  
Monica:Yeah sure put her on!**

Mike hands the phone to Phoebe and says..

**Mike:Its for you,they know you stole the bread!  
Phoebe:Hello?  
Monica:Hi Phoebe,its Monica! I was wondering can you come to dinner tonight,it will be like a reunion for us all?  
Phoebe:Even Chandler?  
Monica:Yes ofcourse Chandler,why do you ask?  
Phoebe:Eeesch ! Didnt think he was in our group!  
Monica:Yea...can you come?  
Phoebe:Yeah sure ill be there! Monica:Great its at 8,bye!**

Phoebe hangs up the phone and walks back over to her table and sits down.

**Phoebe:ok Mike,dont joke about stoling bread!  
Mike:What did Monica want?  
Phoebe:Im going to a reunion dinner tonight! I'd invite you but apparently Chandler is now a member of our group!**

Mikes looks at Phoebe wondering what she's talking about!

* * *

**Joeys Appartment**

Joey turns from the fridge .

**Joey:Ah ha! Old donuts**!

Joey's phone rings and he walks over.He bends down to pick it up and drops jam from the donut on it! He licks the jam of it and answers.

**Joey:Em Hello!  
Monica:Joe guess who?  
Joey:eh? Ma ?  
Monica: No Joey its me Monica!  
Joey:Oh hi Mon,how are you ? Hows the kids?  
Monica:I'm fine! And the kids are missing the uncle Joey ,thats why im hosting a dinner tonight at 8 , do you think you can make it?  
Joey:Yeah sure , planes go to New York right?  
Monica:Yeah! Theres one at 4 , get that one and you'll be here on time!  
Joey:OK will do , say hi to Chandler for me!  
Monica:Ok see you tonight Joe!  
Joey:Bye!**

Joey hangs up and walks away but returns to the phone and picks it up and licks it again.

**Joey:No need to waste any!**

Joey walks into his room whilst carrying and licking his phone.

* * *

**Back in Monica's and Chandlers House**

Monica hangs up the phone and sits down opposite Chandler.

**Monica:Well thats it except for Rachel and Ross!Ill call them later.  
Chandler:Yeah ok so are you excited?  
Monica:Yes thank you again!**

Chandler leans over and kisses her

**Chandler:Aww your welcome! Now no more hitting.**


End file.
